Uzume Tennoboshi
This article contains major spoilers for Hyperdimension Sephira: Days of Dystopia. Reader discretion is advised. Uzume Tennoboshi is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is a mysterious CPU who came from the future to warn the allied parties of a devastating event. Background In Reality-7704, Uzume was created by Satan to act as one of his servants. Not knowing of his sadistic nature, she came to call him father and admired her greatly. Satan had Uzume use her powers to transform Neptune, Blanc, Noire and Vert who were captured by GHQ into monstrous giant versions of themselves and were sent to gamindustri where much of the life there was wiped out. Uzume, however lacked control over these giants and in turn, they even attacked GHQ Forces. Disgusted with her uselessness, Satan had her and her sharecite sealed away in a "space" between worlds, causing her to fall into great despair. This in turn caused her to become a darkened and twisted version of herself and her share energy becoming Dark Energy. However, bits of her share energy had remained on gamindustri which began to take on the form of a version of herself that was more aligned to good. In essence, her personality was split into two, representing both the good and evil within her. However as a result of being made of left over energy of her former self, Uzume had no memories of her past, save for her name and knowledge of her existence as a goddess. Seeing the death and destruction caused by the Dark Goddesses, Uzume began to fight them for many years, being looked at as a hero and eventual leader for the survivors of Gamindustri. In Reality-286 (Main timeline) Uzume was sent to gamindustri after a huge battle between Die Walkure and GHQ at the WORMWOOD station. She was recovered from an escape pod by Inori Tachibana and Nanami Kanzaki and was taken aboard the Exidous where she remained in a comatose state until she awoke a month later. After she woke up, she was eventually recruited into the Guardians Initiative. Personality & Character Uzume is the type of girl who is obsessed with being Cool so that she comes off as reliable. Uzume is exceptionally loyal and honest to her friends, and more noticeably to her people willing to go as far as to die for them. Very rarely will you see her relax unless she is around friends. However, this is a very strong willed facade made to help cope with her position as Gamindustri's sole remaining CPU in the future, her real self is what you see when she enters her "Daydream" mode and as Orange Heart, that cutesy girl who wants everything to be okay. She is a rare case of her Human Personality changing while her HDD Personality retains her original personality. Her present counterpart holds a much more relaxed and laid back demeanor due to not having spent 20 years in a dystopian setting, but still has many of the same traits Future Uzume had. As Orange Heart, her characteristics does not seem to differ between her 7704 and 286 counterparts. Orange Heart has a cutesy, somewhat adorable personality full of innocence and love for her people. While Uzume hides this cutesy demeanor to come off as cool, the limiters come off when its Orange Heart, that being said she is no less serious about doing her job than Uzume is and will do whatever it takes to save others. Powers and Abilities (Details later) Category:Female Category:CPUs Category:Guardians Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality-7704 Natives